Final Exigido
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Olvidaste u obviaste algo real por lo que te fue exigido. Por que la sociedad no acepta facilmente. Yaoi, Mpreg como todo lo que escribo, admiradoras de cualquiera de las dos esposas no entren, no quiero amenazas o insultos, que yo no los hice. Spoiler del final del manga.
1. Chapter 1

Por qué los personajes son creación original de Masashi Kishimoto, pero… _**las ilusiones son nuestras**_.

**Final Exigido**

**Por Tlacuilo**

El _sannin_ de cabello negro llegó seguido de sus chicos a donde los dos rivales y amigo yacían tendidos.

–Ku ku ku. No puedo creerlo Sasu-chan mira cómo estás.

–Orochimaru…

El rubio miró al hombre y su gesto se frunció de inmediato.

– ¡No dejare que te lo lleves!

El pelinegro _sannin_ sonrió.

–No veo como puedas detenerme, si no puedes ni moverte.

– ¡Te juro que si lo tocas…!

–Basta Naruto –detuvo Sasuke– Y tu viejo, deja de molestar y has algo.

–No lo se… puede que como dice el _jinchūriki,_ te lleve conmigo y por fin me pueda hacer de tu cuerpo, más ahora que sé que posees el poder de sabio...

– ¡Ya no lo tenemos! –exclamó Naruto.

–Bueno puede haber algo que…. –insistía el _sannin_.

–No lo creo –afirmó el Uchiha.

Orochimaru negó…

– ¡Karin, Suigetsu busquen los brazos antes de que algún metiche llegue! –Los dos chicos buscaron– Juugo coloca un sello en sus manos.

Minutos más tarde el _sannin _trabajaba en la herida de ambos chicos, pero sin dejar de lado, molestar a esos dos:

–Vámonos Sasuke, en Konoha no te aceptaran de nuevo…

– ¡Cállate serpiente rastrera!

–Tu cállate copia barata de Jiraiya –se burló el _sannin_.

Naruto miró feo al _sannin,_ sin embargo no podía atacarlo ni mucho menos si apenas estaba despierto.

–Ya deja de molestar Orochimaru –dijo Sasuke.

–No lo hago, pero no me digas que no te quieres ir por este cabeza hueca, y yo que creí que tus gustos eran más elitistas.

–…

–Haya tú, pero Konoha es tan cerrada como lo fue en tiempo de Madara y Hashirama.

– ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Naruto.

–Oh vamos niños, también ustedes creen que esos dos fundaron juntos Konoha solo por _amistad_.

–…

–…

–Y aun con eso ni en _su propia aldea_ fue aceptada su… _relación_. ¿Qué creen que pasara con ustedes?

–Luchamos por la paz del mundo _shinobi_ –trató de convencerse el rubio.

–Si, eres igual de crédulo que Jiraiya. –Terminó Orochimaru– Pero si quieren de verdad empezar algo… –El _sannin_ vio a su alumno– Sé las metas de mi alumno y –Orochimaru sacó un pergamino y se lo entregó al moreno menor– tu clan, tu herencia…

Karin y Suigetsu regresaron:

–Lo sentimos, no están.

Naruto se rió:

–¡Claro,pues se destruyeron!

–¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijeron?! –regañó Orochimaru.

–Un poco de conversación no molestaba –bromeó Naruto.

–Sus heridas ya no sangraran…

–Su equipo viene –informó Karin.

–Yo me voy, no planeo ser un _siervo obediente_. Que no me sigan. –Pidió-ordenó el _sannin_.

El grupo de tres chicos se le acercaron a Sasuke que ya estaba más vivaz y se despidieron.

–Llámanos si nos necesitas. –dijo Juugo.

–Nos vemos –fue Suigetsu.

–Sasuke… –Karin se inclinó y acarició el cabello negro con reflejos azules– espero que este idiota valga la pena.

Naruto hizo gestos y Sasuke sonrió por primera vez a esa otra Uzumaki. El grupo partió y poco después llegaron Kakashi y Sakura.

La chica corrió a atenderlos y fue fácil hacerlo.

–Su _chakra_ es fuerte, pues detuvo el sangrado.

Sasuke y Naruto no respondieron, pues Orochimaru no agradecería que divulgaran su presencia. El rubio miró a su amigo y este, pidió disculpas a la _kunoichi_ que lloraba.

Kakashi y Sakura dejaron que esos dos fuesen a terminar con todo y respetuosamente se alejaron, también a buscar a los que necesitaban ayuda.

Sasuke y Naruto vieron como todo volvía a la calma incluyendo que el Uchiha dejara salir a Kurama. Juntos como debió ser, de la mano uno al lado del otro, por fin había llegado el fin.

…

Con el final de la guerra, las pérdidas se sintieron y fueron evaluadas, una paz que había costado muchas vidas.

Más el curso de la vida sigue y con eso la reconstrucción de aldeas y liderazgo. Kakashi fue el _Séptimo Hokage_. El único Uchiha fue exonerado, pero le advirtieron que Naruto fue la principal razón de que eso sucediera. Sasuke suspiró derrotado pensando en que esa retahíla de sermones ya la sabía.

Sasuke Uchiha no era ya alguien que se quedara encerrado en una aldea y deseaba saber y conocer más del mundo que había dejado esa guerra, aprender de sus errores y los de otros.

Sakura estuvo en su despedida y para el moreno fue algo… incómodo y sorprendente que ella repitiera esa petición de hace años cuando se fue la primera vez, pensando en que todo había quedado claro, por lo que le dijo antes de la batalla contra Naruto, ese sentimiento que tenía por él ni lo aceptaba ni lo entendía. Más un agradecimiento por salvar su vida y curar sus heridas era algo que se lo daría a cualquiera que lo hubiese hecho… ¿o ella no lo comprendió?

Ese gesto que su hermano hacía con él, se lo hizo a ella tratando de explicar con eso, que sentía un lazo de amistad con ella, haciendo énfasis en ese… _Gracias_.

De ese modo Sasuke inició su viaje.

000

Naruto estaba recargado en un tronco cuando vio acercarse al moreno, ambos comprendían y sentían en sus corazones que estaban unidos por algo demasiado fuerte que había durado años, soportando combates y una guerra.

–Pensé que no vendrías.

–A despedirte… no…

–…

–Te traje algo.

La bandana que fue el objeto más preciado para el rubio durante el tiempo que Sasuke no estaba.

–La guardare hasta que resolvamos todo entre nosotros.

La bandana fue pasada de una mano a otra… El rubio sonrió de lado y agregó:

–Tal vez si iniciamos desde el principio.

– ¿Y cuál fue el principio?

Naruto besó castamente al moreno que abrió la boca sorprendido.

– ¡¿Eso es empezar desde el principio?!

Naruto rió encogiéndose de hombros.

–Son años de negarlo.

–…

–Vamos.

– ¡¿A dónde?!

–No creerías que te dejaría ir solo…

–Regresaré, ya me advirtió Kakashi…

–Oh no es por eso. Iré contigo para… resolver nuestra _situación_.

Sasuke negó y siguió avanzando acompañado por su… ami… por Naruto.

000

No fueron pocos días los que caminaron para tener un primer descanso y fue en una zona despoblada donde un pequeño lago se encontraba. Era un lugar seguro para hacer un campamento, pues había una cueva cerca del lugar. Naruto se metió al lago y atrapó varios peces en lo que el Uchiha prendía el fugo con un _Katon_.

El _jinchūriki_ regresó llevando cuatro peces y los colocó en ramas limpias. Sasuke los puso al fuego.

–Ya es casi de noche –comentó Naruto.

–Si.

–Sasuke…

–…

– ¿Qué piensas de lo que dijo Orochimaru?

–… Mira _dobe_, lo quieras o no, es cierto.

–Pero ya es otro tiempo y nosotros…

–Sí, tú luchaste por la paz del mundo _shinobi_.

– ¡Ahí lo tienes!

–Me gustaría pensar como tú y creer que seremos aceptados, si decidiéramos… –El Uchiha no terminó la frase, pero un leve sonrojo adornó sus mejillas.

El de ojos azules movió los peces, luego se acercó al de _rinnegan_ y lo atrajo abrazándolo y llevándoselo para recostarse.

– ¿Cuándo nos hemos detenido para realizar algo si queremos?

Naruto besó al moreno esperando que la reacción de este no fue de rechazo… y no lo hubo, por lo que siguieron besándose ahora participando los dos y luego las manos existentes acariciaron por sobre la ropa, cuando eso ya no fue suficiente para apagar el fuego dentro de ellos, la ropa fue retirada y la desnudez que si bien conocida antes, nunca vista con esa intención pasional, inflamó a los dos jóvenes, que se permitieron admirar, explorar y acariciar cada tramo del individuo frente a ellos.

–Naruto…

–Sasuke…

Dos nombres que encerraban una historia y que unidos era como debían estar, para que el equilibrio del mundo y de sus almas fuera perfecto…

Naruto entró en Sasuke y este lo recibió sin arrepentirse o pensar en nada más que ese instante por el que tuvieron que pasar experiencias, que los convirtió en lo que eran.

El viaje les dio claridad y conocimientos, experiencia y aventuras. Juntos siguiendo su camino como el sol y la luna…

…

El dúo de _shinobis_ de elite que eran una leyenda en el mundo ninja, regresaba de una aldea, o mejor sería decir iba de visita a Suna con el _kazekage_.

–No veo porque tienen que dejar lo que han logrado. –opinó el pelirrojo.

–Tú eres un _Kage_, sabes que la gente no acepta –explicó Naruto.

–Si viviéramos con los códigos que nos imponen tú y yo seríamos asesinos.

–Gaara…

–Yo estoy de acuerdo. –opinó Sasuke.

–Ya lo hemos discutido, Sasuke.

–No, tú los has decidido Naruto, yo no quiero… ¡Es mío!

–No seas egoísta, no lo obligues a ser rechazado en Konoha.

Gaara negó pensando en que debía decirle algo a su amigo rubio y afirmó:

–Naruto, el Uchiha me prestó ese pergamino…

–… –El rubio no respondió.

–Y ya lo utilizamos.

Naruto se quedó parado y miró al _Kazekage_.

– ¿Lo lograron?

–Mi pareja es fuerte y sobre todo obstinado.

El rubio negó.

–Regresaremos en poco tiempo y no quiero que sea rechazado.

–Tú mismo me convenciste de creer en los cambios. –exigió Sasuke.

– ¡Y no mentí! Déjame regresar a mí antes para comprobar.

Sasuke miró con suspicacia el rubio, mas aceptó derrotado, era mejor comprobar cómo se darían las cosas en Konoha, él tampoco deseaba arriesgar a ese ser tan importante para ambos. Gaara vio a los dos y opinó:

–En Suna estarán bien.

El _jinchūriki_ del _Kyūbi_ aceptó y de inmediato partió. El _kazekage_ guio al Uchiha a la aldea y luego a su casa.

–Espero que no te moleste, pero Naruto no querría que estuvieses solo.

–…

–Yo no estaré mucho tiempo, pero…

Los recién llegados vieron una mancha verde correr en su dirección, desde las escaleras pare recibir al Uchiha.

000

Fue más tiempo del que Sasuke y Gaara creyeron que Naruto tardaría y cuando este regresó pudo ver a su familia ¿o no?

Naruto se sentó con su hijo en brazos y mirándolo inició con la conversación.

–La aldea nos necesita.

–Regresaremos, eso lo sé.

–La gente nos espera.

–No entiendo.

–Ambos sabíamos que ser héroes nos da mucha responsabilidad...

–…

–Se los debemos a los que cayeron en esa guerra y a los que confiaron en nosotros y esperan… respuesta...

–Si no te explicas no sé a dónde quieres llegar.

–Prometiste a Sakura…

–Que la vería a mi regreso, y le di las gracias.

–Ella… merece ser feliz.

–Y yo también, por eso no la engañe, ni le prometí nada que no pudiera cumplir… ¿O tú si prometiste algo?

–…

–Entiendo que tu forma de ser te obliga a ver por los demás antes que por ti, pero esta vez no solo es tu futuro el que está en juego.

–Por eso vine a pedirte que me ayudes a decidir.

–No Naruto, tú al venir y exponerme esto, ya tomaste la decisión.

–Sasuke…

–Si no lo quisieras, ni siquiera lo hubieses tomado en cuenta. Pero yo no caeré contigo.

– ¡Ella te ama, sufrió y abogó por ti!

–Yo no se lo pedí y no hizo mucho, solo endosarte a ti llevarme de vuelta.

– ¡Nos salvó!

– ¡Y se lo agradecí, pero no le daré mi vida como tributo! ¡Mucho menos la de mi hijo!

– ¡Nuestro relación no será aceptada, mucho menos nuestro hijo!

– ¡Tú dijiste…!

– ¡Me equivoque! … Lo siento Sasuke.

Sasuke le quitó al bebé de los brazos al rubio y se giró para no verlo.

–Es mío.

– ¿Y no quieres verlo crecer feliz?

Sasuke acunó el bultito y negó, todas esas batallas y muerte para terminar en lo mismo: Que si no piensas y actúas como la mayoría, serás excluido… de nuevo ¿Qué había cambiado? Se preguntó el Uchiha. Pero si él no había vivido feliz, que su hijo tuviese esa oportunidad.

000

Sasuke cedió por el bien de su hijo, pero parte de él no estaba muy conforme. Aun con eso escuchó los detalles de lo pensado por Naruto.

–Es lógico. Ella lo hará pasar como suyo y…

–Ya lo tenías planeado.

–Sasuke…

–Es por que no tiene ningún rasgo de mí.

–Si…

– ¿Y el _rinnegan_?

–Un sello, no se verá, sus ojos serán…

–Azules, no soportaría que fuesen blancos.

–Si.

Era extraño que Naruto fuese el único que no notó que con esa decisión ese gran lazo que lo unía a Sasuke quedó muy dañado, tanto que este ya no confiaba en él.

Gaara y Lee los vieron partir hacia un lugar cerca, donde la Hyūga los esperaba y el de traje verde negó.

–Cuanto lo siento por ellos, creí que eran tan compatibles como tú y yo.

–Lo son, pero el peso de sus propias hazañas y promesas… los han debilitado.

–Suna nos juzgara como a ellos Konoha.

– ¿Tiene miedo la bestia verde?

–Nunca.

…

El clan Uchiha renació como era el deber del único de los sobrevivientes… _**deber**_.

La aldea creció y vivía en paz con las nuevas generaciones. Gaara y Lee se enfrentaron a los que no aceptaban su relación y el hijo de esta, pero con doce años de existencia combativa habían triunfado por fin.

Bolt como era nombrado el primogénito Namikaze crecía fuerte y feliz vigilado de lejos por un Sasuke que viajaba demasiado para no ver cómo esa vida no era la que planeó. Por eso no notaba que el _Hokage_ era de lejos el chico alegre que fue…

… _El sol y la luna se habían alejado._

…

Terminó si hay epilogo feliz ya veremos a ver con que salen ¿O que opinan? ¿Qué se quede así?

Por cierto, aclaro que escogí al niño rubio por su cabello parado en punta y por esa cuerda atada en su cintura, esos detallitos me dieron la idea, bueno y por qué las otras dos no me simpatizaron, claro esa es opinión personal.

Y para los que no gustan del Mpreg, quiten esa parte y verán una historia que muchas y muchos creemos.

Gracias a mi beta Pithiz Potter Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Final soñado**

**Por Tlacuilo**

Gaara vio a su par de _bestias verdes_ y sonrió llamándolos:

–No llevare su equipaje, yo soy el _kazekage_.

Lee se rió asegurando.

–Por eso mismo ¿no eres el más fuerte?

–¡Si padre, que arda esa llama de juventud!

El pelirrojo vio a su hijo y esos ojos verdes heredados de él y sonrió:

–Sí y que arda la tuya también, carga tu equipaje.

Kankurō se rió y Taishi *se encogió de hombros, tomó el equipaje de sus dos padres y avanzó a lado de su tío.

–Veremos a Shikada, ya quiero mostrarle como manejo la arena.

El maestro marionetista asintió.

–Tal vez si no se le hace muy problemático, quiera entrenar contigo Taishi.

–¡Si eso sería genial!

Lee vio caminar a esos dos a la salida de Suna y comentó:

–No ha sido fácil, pero…

–No lo cambiaría por nada. Nos los hubiese escondido ni a ti ni a él.

–Gracias por ser valiente Gaara.

–Y a ti por apoyarme.

–Te amo…, pero ¡¿Por qué ese peinado?!

Gaara rió de lado.

–Sabes que es para verme serio en esta reunión, al terminar me dejare el cabello como siempre.

–Que bien.

Gaara vio a su alrededor e hizo una esfera de arena cubriéndolos a su pareja y a él. Al estar aislados, jaló a Lee y lo abrazó besándolo, el beso se intensificó y el _kazekage_ bajó las manos acariciando el firme trasero de su amante.

–En Konoha tendremos un poco de privacidad…

Lee sonrió y se restregó contra su pareja:

–Eso suena muy prometedor.

Estaban separándose cuando notaron que la arena era resquebrajada y que una cabeza pelinegra se asomaba:

–Ya nos vamos, no se distraigan.

El pelirrojo negó respondiendo:

–Ya vamos .

El _kazekage_ y su grupo salieron rumbo a Konoha la reunión de _Kages_ por el nombramiento del Séptimo _Hokage_.

000

Sasuke disfrutó del amanecer sentado en una roca y sintió como el viento movió su cabello:

–Hoy es tu gran día _dobe_... Y el día en que mi condena termina.

000

Hinata vio a su esposo acomodarse la capa y se acercó a él.

–Hoy vendrán todos los _Kages_…

–Si.

–Todos quieren verte como _Hokage_.

–Supongo.

–Él salió de viaje…

–Debo irme. –cortó el rubio.

–¿No les dirás a los niños que sucederá hoy?

–Bolt ya debe saberlo, en la academia se lo dirían.

Naruto salió rápido y no notó que una par de ojos azules lo miraba desde la planta alta. Bolt bajó y vio a su madre preparar el desayuno:

–Hoy iremos a la tumba de tu tío Neji. –comentó ella.

–Está bien…

–No Bolt, tú no irás, debes ir a la academia.

–… ¿Puedo ir con mi padre al salir de…?

–Lo siento, él tiene una reunión muy importante hoy.

El niño no agregó nada, mas su rostro confirmaba que no estaba muy feliz de no poder ir con su padre. No era lógico, mas a veces se sentía solo a pesar de tener a su familia.

000

Sakura se levantó y dispuso todo lo necesario para que Sarada desayunara, desde su casa se veían la montañas de lo _Kages_, sonrió sintiéndose orgullosa de su amigo. La _kunoichi_ dejó todo listo y fue a llamar a su hija, más no tuvo que hacerlo esta ya iba a la cocina.

–Buenos días.

–Bueno días mamá.

Sakura sonrió al ver su unigénita, Sarada era su mayor logro y lo que único que sentía suyo, pues la madurez y el tiempo le habían hecho ver las cosas sin esa perspectiva cursi de amor incondicional. Sasuke no era un mentiroso y lo conocía desde niño para saber que sus desplantes y rechazos no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, no a menos que hubiese algo que el Uchiha sintiera le debía y fue más que doloroso darse cuenta y aceptar que la gratitud y algo más, habían empujado a Sasuke a sus brazos. La peor parte no era que ella hubiese caído como ingenua, lo peor era que había arrastrado a una inocente en eso y Sakura terminó concluyendo que no permitiría que Sarada siguiera sufriendo por la ausencia de su padre… no por algo que ella hizo: aceptar ese matrimonio sin detenerse a analizar, cegada por amor.

–Sarada...

–¿Si?

–Vivir un tiempo… solas, sería divertido ¿no?

La niña de cabello negro miró a la mujer:

–Mamá ya vivimos solas.

Sakura sonrió con algo de vergüenza.

–Yo no… Si…, pero yo me refería a más tiempo…

–Mamá, ¿papá y tú ya no estarán juntos?

–Bueno yo no quise…

–Si así son felices, por mi está bien.

La mujer de cabello rosa miró a su hija notando que su decisión era la más acertada, pues Sarada no era ciega para no ver que ni Sasuke ni ella eran felices…. Nunca lo fueron.

–Eso no significa que él te amé menos, ni yo.

–Lo sé. A su modo él me ama y tú me lo demuestras cada día.

000

Bolt se preparaba para ir a la academia y sintió de nuevo ese gran enojo al saber que su padre de nuevo estaría ocupado. Lo notó fueron segundos, pero algo en sus ojos apareció; el niño se asombró un poco y lo intento de nuevo creyendo que era el _Byakugan_…

Los ojos cambiaron, pero lejos de ser claros… eran de un tono violeta con varios círculos dentro de ellos. Bolt se quedó parado frente al espejo sin saber cómo reaccionar, el color azul había regresado a sus irises, mas no por eso lo que vio fue una ilusión… _no lo era_, se dijo muy seguro.

000

Naruto se enfrascó en su trabajo como todos los días, el tiempo de entrenamiento había llegado a su fin y ese día tomaba el cargo como Séptimo, sin embargo no sintió el júbilo que se supone tendría cuando ese día llegara, pues para realizar ese sueño entregó su alma y la de alguien más.

000

Gai notó a su amigo algo cansado y no solo por la edad:

–Necesitas un descanso Kakashi.

–Lo tendré ahora que ya no soy _hokage_. Tal vez podremos ir tú y yo a…

–Si puede esperar, pues Lee viene a visitarme y quiero ver a Taishi.

El _copynin_ miró a su rival y amigo, y sonriendo bajo la máscara, comentó.

–Ya no soy _hokage_, ya me dirás como le hicieron esos dos para tener a ese chico.

Gai se encogió de hombros:

–No es que no quiera decírtelo, es que no lo sé, pero de que es su hijo biológico lo es.

–No lo dudo esos ojos verdes, su manejo de arena y su obsesión con el ejercicio…

–¡Oye!

–Debió ser difícil que los aceptaran.

–Lo fue, pero Gaara no se amedrentó e incluso estaba dispuesto a renunciar como _kazekage_ ¿no lo sabias?

–No, supongo que Suna mantiene sus asuntos para ellos.

–Si. Fueron años de trabajo y demostrar que no se separarían, pero ahora están juntos y son felices.

Kakashi miró hacia las montañas y agregó:

–¿Cómo le inculcaste a tu alumno a luchar contra lo que se te impone?

Gai miró a su amigo y negó sin darle importancia.

–Todos se los enseñamos. Tú lo lograste, mira a tus alumnos, viviendo aquí en Konoha y uno siendo _Hokage_.

–…

Kakashi no respondió, pues no sabía que decir de sus tres alumnos, ninguno se había acercado a pedirle consejo.

000

Bolt trató de convencer a sus compañeros para hacer una travesura que no fuese descubierta, mas no obtuvo cómplices, no por lo menos alguno que no se escondiera. El rubio salió al lugar donde prepararía todo para su gran ocasión y notó molesto que nadie llegó.

000

Gaara y su familia llegaron a Konoha el día señalado y aprovechando que el pelirrojo se quedaría un rato en casa de Temari y Shikamaru para conversar, Lee y Taishi salieron a dar una vuelta a la aldea, por supuesto a su estilo.

Shikada llegó a su casa y saludó a sus tíos para luego mirar alrededor. Gaara sonrió y comentó:

–Taishi salió con su papá, no tardaran.

El niño asintió entrando a su habitación, esperando que su primo estuviera entretenido y no le pidiera entrenar. La rubia vio irse a su hijo y preguntó a su hermano menor:

–¿Cómo está Suna?

–… Bien, pero si lo que quieres saber es como nos tratan allá… Temari no temas por mí ni por mi familia…

–Ya no lo hago, cuando me lo dijiste yo… sentí temor, pero Lee y tú me demostraron que su relación es fuerte y que su hijo…

–Si es de ambos, créeme y sufrí con mi pareja y sus malestares.

Kankurō se rió desde fuera. La rubia sonrió agregando:

–Nunca creí que te vería casado con ese loco vestido de verde.

–Ni yo.

Kankurō llamó al pelirrojo:

–Debemos irnos.

Gaara asintió y se levantó despidiéndose:

000

Sasuke caminó por el bosque y escuchó un ruido sin darle importancia avanzó unos pasos más y negó:

–Sal ya.

El ruido se acercó y una risa seguida de una más aguda se escuchó.

–Sasuke.

El Uchiha miró a su antiguo compañero Hōzuki acompañado de…

–Ya habías tardado, y si Sumire** no te hubiera notado te hubieses ido.

Una niña de cabello violeta, sonrió y sus dientes eran como los de su padre, pero sus ojos rojos y anteojos recordaban a…

Los arbustos se movieron de nuevo y Karin salió.

–Lo encontraron.

–Sí, Sumire lo _sintió_. –aclaró Suigetsu.

Karin se acercó a Sasuke, ella seguía usando color lila en sus ropas.

–Hace tiempo que no te veíamos.

–Estuve un poco ocupado.

–Ya. –no creyó la pelirroja.

Suigetsu guio a su hija por el camino que habían llegado y Karin llamó al Uchiha.

–Vienes ¿no?

–Si quiero hablar con él. Llegó la hora.

–Y ese idiota no valió la pena. Ya habías tardado.

El Uchiha no respondió la puya, mas comentó.

–No es fácil tengo una hija…

–Que no te conoce mucho.

–Es mi culpa.

–No toda. Y no por eso vas pagar con el resto de tu vida.

–Desde cuando hablas tanto y eres tan elocuente.

–Desde que soy madre –bromeó la de anteojos.

–Aunque en tu caso pareces tener dos niños.

–Sí, pero aunque no lo creas Suigetsu también ha madurado.

–Ama a su familia.

–…

Karin no respondió, pero su sonrojo lo hizo por ella. El grupo llegó a la entrada de una base e ingresaron siguiendo un laberinto de corredores de piedra.

–Como le gustan este tipo de lugares –dijo Sasuke.

000

Naruto terminaba de poner todo en orden cuando le informaron lo que su hijo hacía. El rubio salió rumbo a las montañas desando que Sasuke y él hubiese criado a Bolt –bueno para empezar no se llamaría de ese modo. Pero el moreno podría haber estado al pendiente de este…

El rubio detuvo ese tren de pensamientos, hacía mucho tiempo que él mismo había cerrado esa posibilidad y de Sasuke solo sabía por misiones o informes, pues este lo dejó de lado como una cosa que ya no se usa. Una torre de mentiras y obligaciones que los alejaron entre ellos y a ambos de su hijo… su hijo –ese pensamiento hizo sonreír al rubio– Bolt era hijo de Sasuke y él, y él lo sintió crecer en el vientre del moreno con desbordante alegría, sin embargo ¿En qué momento dejó que los dos se le fueran de las manos?, se preguntó.

Naruto dejó de rememorar y subió por su dolor de cabeza. Bolt esperó el regaño de su padre:

–¿Acaso no sabes que tengo una reunión importante? no tengo tiempo para lidiar con esto.

–Yo podría ayudarte.

Naruto cargó a su hijo y se permitió sentir el calor de ese cuerpecito, ahora más grande que cuando Sasuke lo puso en su brazos por primera vez, pero que le despertaba el mismo sentimiento maravilloso de plenitud y unión con su otra mitad de alma.

–Ahora toda la aldea es como mi familia, no puedo estar al pendiente de ti… Sé que lo entenderás como buen ninja.

El niño vio a su padre y deseo decirle que sí que como buen ninja lo entendía, pero no pudo, pues la mirada de este era muy triste a pesar de esa sonrisa que le mostraba y ya no pudo callarse más esa preguntas.

–¿Por qué siempre me miras como si te doliera que yo fuera…?

–¡No lo digas! –cortó el rubio mayor– ¡Eres mi hijo y te amo!, tú eres lo más importante de mi vida, eres… por Kami eres tan especial…

–No lo soy, acabas de decir que la aldea es primero.

–Yo no dije eso.

–Ello son tu familia y no puedes dejarla de lado por mí.

–¡¿Cómo llegamos a esto?!

–No son tonto padre.

Naruto vio la mirada seria y el rostro farreó de Bolt y no pudo negar que tenía más de Sasuke de lo que había creído.

–Nunca creí que lo fueras.

–Esta mañana… lo vi… –Naruto se quedó esperando lo su hijo diría– Vi el _rinnegan_.

–… ¿Lo conoces?

–No, pero le pregunte a _sensei_ Aburame y alguna vez lo vi en…

El Séptimo vio hacia los que esperaban y agregó.

–Esto no puedo discutirlo ahora.

–Pero…

–Esta noche.

Naruto cargó a su hijo y bajó yendo directo a la reunión donde vio a los nuevos _Mizukage_, _Tsuchikage_, _Raikage_ y al conocido, y amigo _Kazekage_.

000

Sasuke vio a su antiguo sensei y negó:

–No sé a cuantos _te has comido_, pero sigues igual.

–Sí y a ti si se te ven los años –se burló Orochimaru–, pero dime ya estás listo para dejar esa vida de mentira.

–Ya es tiempo, Naruto cumplió su sueño y yo no soy necesario.

–No es que me importe, ni que sea defensor de la familia, pero ya pensaste que harás con tu hija.

–Sí, estaré ahí para cuando me necesite.

–De lejos.

–...

–Te dije que ese chico era un idiota crédulo.

–Ya es tarde para arrepentirse.

–Tuvieron un hijo.

–Sí, estará seguro en Konoha, y con Naruto como su padre.

–¿Qué dirás de tu ausencia?

–Ya pasaron años y cumplí mi condena, además siempre estoy viajando.

Orochimaru sonrió y terminó:

–Sabes cómo encontrar esta base.

–Me ofreces tu apoyo.

–No digas tonterías.

–Claro… Regresare –terminó el Uchiha.

Sasuke se despidió de ese grupo y regresó sobre sus pasos considerando que Orochimaru y sus ex compañeros si le ofrecieron apoyo aunque lo ocultaran bajo una fachada de orgullo.

000

La reunión concluyó y Naruto fue oficialmente reconocido por los otros _Kages_ como el Séptimo _Hokage_.

Gaara estaba por salir cuando Chōjiro el _Mizukage_ preguntó:

–¿Y cómo está su familia _Kazekage_?

–Bien; ellos vinieron conmigo.

–Oh…

Naruto miró a su congéneres y preguntó algo cohibido.

–¿Ustedes conocen a la familia del _kazekage_?

Darui el _Raikage_ asintió.

–Si, ellos a veces van cuando el _kazekage_ nos visita.

–¿Y qué creen que…? –preguntó el rubio muy curioso.

Kurotsuchi Interrumpió molesta:

–No digas tonterías, esos son tabúes de los viejos, no peleamos una guerra para seguir pensando tan cerrados.

Los otros _Kages_ asintieron. Chōjiro opinó:

–Imagina si no dejáramos atrás esas creencias arcaicas, el _Kekkei Genkai_ aun sería repudiado en _Kirigakure_.

–Si claro, estoy de acuerdo –termino el Séptimo y salió acompañado a sus importantes invitados.

000

Sakura sintió la llegada del _shinobi_ y miró el reloj mencionando:

–Regresaste antes.

–Si. ¿Y Sarada?

–Durmiendo. Debemos hablar.

–Claro.

El matrimonio fue la sala donde Sasuke dejó su capa y morral, sentándose en un sillón. La _kunoichi_ exhaló aire y comenzó.

–Ya no puedo vivir a tu lado. –Sakura esperó la reacción del Uchiha, mas este no dijo ni hizo nada– Y tu reacción me lo confirma. No Busquemos culpables, pues yo lo fui por creer, cerrar los ojos a lo obvio y que me repetiste durante tanto tiempo y lo fuiste tú por aceptar mansamente esto. Yo no deseaba _amor_ por gratitud.

–Eso no, tú eres una mujer maravillosa

–A la que nunca amaste. Ahora por todos estos años y esa hija que tenemos… dime que sucedió, merezco la verdad.

Sasuke miró a Sakura y por primera vez fue sincero con ella.

–Al terminó de nuestro combate Naruto y yo supimos que ese lazo que no unía no solo era amistad…

000

Naruto regresó a su casa e Hinata y sus hijos lo recibieron. Cenaron en calma y al terminar, Naruto llevó a Bolt a dar un paseo. La Hyūga supo que esa mentira que tenía por vida y que le robó a alguien llegaba a su fin. La de _Byakugan_ suspiró aliviada; esa misma tarde se había disculpado con Neji por no ser valiente y haber terminado ella antes con esa farsa.

000

Sakura lloraba y Sasuke trató de consolarla, pero ella lo alejó:

–Sabes que no es justo.

–…

–Que me hayan tratado como una idiota que como siempre necesitaba ayuda de ustedes, y sabes que Sasuke… ¡No lo soy! ¡Pude haber tenido algo real! ¡Alguien que me amara!

–Lo siento. Aun puedes…

–¡Oh claro que lo haré! y se lo restregare en el rostro a ese tarado rubio y a ti. ¡Porque yo no pedí que nadie _se sacrificara_ por mí!

Sasuke no agregó más y cuando vio a la _kunoichi_ limpiarse las lágrimas y levantarse orgullosa…

–No puedo decirte que te quedes, pues yo no deseo verte por un tiempo, mas… ¿dejarás todo así?

–Mi hijo…

–¡Por Kami no lo repitas! ¡Me siento tan mal por alejarte de tu hijo! ¡Si a mí me hubiese pasado me volvería loca!

–No fue tu culpa.

–No me quites responsabilidad, más… te deseo suerte y que puedas encontrar la paz. Más deberías decirle a Bolt…

–¿Y que ganaría? él tiene una vida.

Sakura no agregó más. Sasuke sonrió y abrazó sinceramente a su… amiga. Entró a la habitación de Sarada y besó la frente de la niña.

–Te amo.

Luego salió de esa casa que no vería por mucho tiempo.

000

Naruto se sentó y llamó a su hijo desde ahí –de la montaña de los _Hokages_– se veía todo Konoha.

–Esto creció mucho desde que yo era un niño.

–¿Si?

–Si. Creo que nunca te conté como nos conocimos Sasuke Uchiha y yo…

–No.

Naruto relató su vida y como Sasuke formó parte de ella.

–¿Y no estabas enojado con él por irse?

–Al principio, pero después supe muchas cosas sobre su clan y ya no lo estuve.

–Oh…

La historia a grandes rasgos siguió…

–Y así fue como terminamos combatiendo… luchamos, pero no pudimos asesinar al otro.

–¿Entonces son como hermanos?

–Algo así… No, más que eso. ¿Conoces a Taishi no?

–Si es hijo del _kazekage_ tu amigo. Y de Lee-san, aunque no se bien como sucedió eso.

–Oh es que hay cierto _sannin_…

–¡¿Otro?! Pensé que Oba-chan era la única.

–Oh aun, queda uno y fue _sensei_ de Sasuke. Él investigó y perfeccionó una técnica y se la legó a Sasuke, este le mostró esa técnica a Gaara y… ahí tienes a Taishi.

–…

–Es algo complicado, solo te diré que dos hombres también pueden amarse.

–¡Eso lo sé!

–¡¿Cómo?!

–Vi besarse a unos en la calle.

–…

–Bueno cuando paseaba por los tejados.

Naruto miró al horizonte:

-¿Cuándo cambio tanto Konoha que no me di cuenta?

–Es que eres de otro tiempo –dijo muy sabiondo el rubito.

–¡¿Me estás diciendo viejo?!

Bolt sonrió. Naruto se preguntó se debía seguir por lo que se quedó callado un momento:

–Papá aun no me respondes porque tengo el _rinnegan_.

El Séptimo suspiró resignado.

–Yo ame a un hombre…

–… ¿Antes que a mamá?

–Si antes… –aceptó el rubio– Sasuke y yo…

–¡¿Fueron novios?!

Naruto sonrió con nostalgia.

–Si lo fuimos, pero como tú dijiste somos de otro tiempo y a la gente no le agradó.

–¿Por qué?

–Yo me pregunto lo mismo.

–¿Qué hicieron?

El rubio _jinchūriki_ se sentó y abrazó a su hijo.

–Yo lo deje.

–… Y te casaste con mamá.

–…

–Bueno ella es muy bonita y buena.

Bolt vio a su padre que asentía con la cabeza, mas también notó una lágrima rodando por las mejillas con marcas de bigotitos.

–No llore _Hokage-sama_ que dirá su hijo.

La voz salía de un lugar en sombras y una figura se fue acercando a los dos rubio. Sasuke saludó cortés.

–Buenas noches, me disculpo por interrumpir, pero…

–Bolt quiere saber porque tiene el _rinnegan_. –dijo Naruto esperando que Sasuke le permitiera confesar _su pecado._

–Oh ¿lo notó?

–Si lo vi esta mañana –agregó muy interesado Bolt.

–Eso es porque… su padre es la reencarnación de Ashura…

–Oh sí, eso ya me lo contó.

–Pues ahí tiene la explicación joven Namikaze, su padre es la reencarnación de Ashura y su madre… Es una Hyūga.

El niño miró al Uchiha sin entender, en cambio Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada, mas Sasuke no se amedrentó.

–¡¿Qué pretendes Sasuke?!

–Explicarle a **su hijo** –remarcó la frase– porque tiene el _rinnegan_.

–¡Qué demonios…! –exclamaba Naruto

–¡Ya lo entendí! –sonrió Bolt y se levantó– Gracias Uchiha-san. Ya podemos irnos padre.

Urgió el niño, pues aun no olvidaba lo que le había dicho su padre acerca de haber amado a Sasuke. El Uchiha sonrió y también urgió al rubio mayor.

–Ya es tarde.

–¿A qué viniste? –preguntó molesto el Séptimo.

–A despedirme.

–¿Sales de nuevo de viaje?

–Sí, ya entregue mis documentos, será una larga temporada la que este fuera.

–¿Y tu familia?

–Ya lo saben… saben todo.

–¿Sakura me odia?

–Un poco, pero se le pasara no te preocupes.

Sasuke miró al niño que esperaba ansioso y se despidió.

–Debes irte, tu familia te espera.

–Mi familia está aquí.

–Tu familia es Konoha.

–Escuchaste –confirmó Naruto.

–Si.

–Entonces sabe que te amo…

–No. Me amaste.

–No…

–Eres el _hokage_ tienes más responsabilidades y una familia que todos admiran, no hay espacio para nada más, ni posibilidad de cambiar nada.

Sasuke caminó perdiéndose en las sombras como debía ser su vida y la mirada azul lo siguió hasta que lo perdió de vista. Naruto deseó irse con él, mas recordó que lo había perdido hacia años.

Bolt llegó hasta su padre y lo jaló de la mano para regresar a su casa.

…

Alguien notaria el _rinnegan_ en los ojo del niño… no importaba, solo bastaba con forjar otra bonita mentira que todos se creerían porque era lo _normal y bien visto_.

…

_El Jōnin rubio vio pasar al shinobi viajero y notó con algo de nostalgia que este no reparó en él y mucho menos le reconoció. El Uchiha saludó al Hokage que tenía ese milagroso –porque nunca aparecía– brillo en la mirada, al recibir el informe. Naruto permitió que el Uchiha se retirara, pues este aseguraba tener prisa por ver a su hija. El Jōnin rubio vio retirarse a Sasuke de nuevo y pensó en que si se parecía mucho a su padre Naruto… pues ambos colocaron el bienestar de Konoha antes que el suyo. _

_Esa noche –hacia años– en que su padre le contó su pasado, Bolt comprendió que era hijo de dos hombres y que uno de ellos era Sasuke Uchiha, sin embargo decidió ignorarlo para que su vida no cambiara. Como no iba a comprenderlo si era Un Uchiha y como heredero de ese clan… también era un genio._

_Por supuesto el amor también tiene fecha de expiración y a pesar de todo, el de un padre si no era alimentado, se dormía... O se perdía._

El cabello negro de la niña que relataba, se movió con el viento. Subida en una de las bardas del mirador de la montaña de los Kages, miraba todo Konoha y su sonrisa se parecía mucho a la de un Sasuke muy joven que aún tenía a toda su familia y clan. Bolt la miró y su ceño se frunció:

–¿Acaso no te gustó mi historia?

–No.

–¿Por qué? Si está hecha especialmente para ti… _dobe_.

–¡No me digas _dobe_!

–No te gusta que te diga así, pues no actúes como uno.

–…

–El tío Itachi era un genio, Madara también y Shisui, todos ellos Uchiha… Y no sé si yo lo seré, pero te he vigilado y… No solo eres el travieso mocoso que todos creen.

–…

–Papá viene esta semana, has tenido cuatro meses para pensarlo.

–¿Cómo sabes _quién_ soy?

–Mamá me lo explicó y al principio como tú, me enoje mucho, pero luego… he buscado la historia de mi familia… –La niña suspiró y agregó– me gustaría tener un hermano como ellos…

–…

–No permitas que te quiten a tus verdaderos padres.

–Pero él se fue…

–¿Y qué esperabas? No te veías con ganas de saber la verdad.

–¿Lo quieres?

–Pensé que no, porque él no me quería, pero al saber todo lo que pasó… me di cuenta que solo tenía miedo de perderme como…

–Como a mí.

–Sí, él no tiene a nadie más… al igual que tu padre Naruto.

–No se… Mi mamá…

–Ella aceptó el trato y sabía la verdad.

–La tuya no ¿verdad?

–No.

–…

–Piénsalo y recuerda mi historia, papá no es un mártir y así como te ama también puede… olvidarte.

Sarada bajó y se encaminó a su casa. Al llegar a uno de los callejones Sakura la esperaba.

–Ya se lo dije.

–¿Y qué pasó?

–No es tonto lo pensara.

La de cabello rosa acarició el cabello de su hija y la besó:

–Eres una buena niña.

–Si… es mi hermano…

Dijo ella algo decaída. Sakura la alzó y la abrazó:

–No te preocupes encontraras a un niño guapo que…

–¡Mamá!

Sakura sonrió con un peso menos en su corazón. Hinata había hecho oídos necios a sus razones para apartarse y no le dejó otra salida que ir directo con… Bolt.

000

Orochimaru se estiró perezoso viendo hacia el bosque. Preguntando a su ex alumno:

–¿Debes regresar?

–Para que no vengan ellos.

–Oh, en ese caso es mejor de ese modo, no los quiero husmeando por aquí.

Sasuke no respondió y se encamino al bosque. Karin y Suigetsu salieron y se pararon a lado del _sannin_.

–Dice que va para que los de Konoha no lo venga a buscar… –comentó irónico el _sannin_.

–Va a ver a sus hijos.

–Si.

000

Dos días después, el pequeño rubio caminó decidido a la torre del _Hokage_ y subió las escaleras; llegando a la puerta de la oficina del _Séptimo_. Shizune lo vio y suspiró abatida.

–Lo siento, está muy ocupado.

Bolt se cruzó de brazos alzando una ceja:

–Es un asunto importante.

–Bolt…

El niño bufó molesto y cerró los ojos abriéndolos de nuevo y mostrando el _rinnegan,_ ul movimiento se inició despacio y luego subió de intensidad. Shizune se levantó impresionada y de la puerta del _Hokage_ salieron, este y Shikamaru.

–¡Bolt!

Regañó Naruto para detener a su hijo. El movimiento telúrico cesó y el Hokage tomó a su hijo del brazo y lo ingresó a la oficina, deteniendo a cualquiera de sus ayudantes de ingresar.

–Lo siento, esto es asunto familiar.

El rubio entró y azotó la puerta mirando furioso a su hijo:

–¡¿Qué fue eso?!

Bolt se giró a verlo y le mostró los ojos que no habían cambiado…

–Esto padre, es el _rinnegan_.

–…

–¿No dirás nada?

–Sasuke te explicó porque tienes…

–Creo que es hora de que me conozcas.

–No entiendo…

–Has estudiado la historia de Konoha y de los clanes que viven aquí…

–¿Como…?

–Tenías los pergamino en casa… yo los leí.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Padre… leo desde los tres años… ¿eso no te recurada a nadie?

–No, yo…

–Soy un genio Uchiha ¿no?

–Bolt…

–¿Cuál era el nombre que mi papá me puso? el verdadero.

–¿Cómo sabes todo esto? ¿Cómo lo ocultaste? ¿Por qué lo ocultaste?

–Tuve cuatro meses para investigar, desde esa noche en las montañas.

–…

–Hinata-san no es mi madre.

–Ella te cuidó y te quiere como a un hijo.

–Me cuido, pero no sé si me quiera...

–¡¿Te maltrató alguna vez?! –casi gruñó el rubio mayor.

–No, jamás, pero ella al igual que tú no parece feliz y a veces me ve… con tristeza.

–Cuánto daño cause.

–No fue toda tu culpa ¿o sí? cuéntamelo padre.

Naruto alzó en brazos a su hijo, que tenía muchísimo más Uchiha de que creyó, y lo llevó al sillón colocándolo sobre sus piernas. Al terminar Bolt se recargó en su padre, ese que acababa de volver a conocer y que amaba porque ahora sabía que este lo amaba al igual que lo hacía –deseaba creer– su otro padre.

–Cuando crecías dentro de Sasuke te contábamos muchas cosas… Cuanto te amamos los dos.

–¿Él aún me quiere?

–Por supuesto, pero como estudiaste y ya verás, a todos los Uchiha les cuesta mucho mostrar sus sentimientos y más si es dolor.

–¿Qué pasara ahora?

–…

–Sarada dice que es bueno ser hermanos.

–¿Ella lo sabe?

–Sakura-san se lo dijo.

Naruto cerró los ojos, si Sakura no lo había enfrentado aun, sería porque su molestia era mucha o porque los quería ver juntos, a Sasuke y a él para golpearlos a los dos.

–Oh ya veo…

–¿Vas a dejar que él se vaya y que pueda llegar a olvidarnos?

–No se irá para siempre.

–¿Eres feliz padre?

–…

–Yo quiero que tú, Mam... Hinata-san y… papá sean felices.

–Tú hermana...

–Mis hermanas estarán bien, es mejor que ellas vivan en la verdad, igual que yo.

–Esto será difícil de explicar. A la aldea a los otros _shinobis_.

–Gaara-_sama_ lo hizo ¿No?

Naruto vio a su hijo y recordó esa mirada retadora… era la misma de esa ocasión del _Usuratonkachi _que le dijo Sasuke.

–No tengo miedo.

–Bien.

Terminó Bolt y se bajó tomándolo de la mano.

–Empecemos por tus ayudantes.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora?!

–Sasu…papá regresa mañana. No sé tú, pero yo no pienso dejarlo ir…. Solo… –terminó el rubito en un murmullo.

Naruto se levantó y fue a la puerta para abrirla:

–Adelante, pasen los dos.

Shizune y Shikamaru entraron y el rubio mayor los hizo sentarse.

–¿Qué sucedió Naruto? –preguntó sin rodeos, Shikamaru.

–Como ven, lo que hizo Bolt…

–¿Eso es el _rinnegan_? –interrumpió Shizune viendo al menor.

Bolt había rotó el sello y sus ojos mostraban el _rinnegan_.

Shikamaru puso a trabajar su cerebro a mil por hora y terminó por decir:

–El _rinnegan_ solo puede ser implantado, creado o… heredado, si los poderes del sabio separado en sus hijos se uniera de nuevo…

Naruto se cruzó de brazos recargándose en el escritorio y terminó por explicar.

–Bolt es hijo mío y de… Sasuke Uchiha.

–¡¿Cómo?! –exclamó Shizune.

–¿Por qué no dijiste? ¿Qué pretendían? –cuestionó serio Shikamaru.

–No es como si eso fuese bien visto o que no fuese a haber mucho problemas e incluso amenazas. Bolt es…

–Si será muy fuerte. –aceptó Shikamaru.

–No solo eso. Las razones más importantes, fueron otras. De mí, _el héroe de Konoha_ todos esperaban muchas cosas y que fuera el ejemplo a seguir. De Sasuke… Sakura lo amaba y lo esperó tanto… solo hice lo que creí correcto, aunque no fuera lo que deseaba… ¡Ni de lejos! –quiso bromear el rubio mayor.

Shikamaru negó levantándose y yendo hasta el _Hokage_ al que sin avisar golpeó en el estómago.

–¡Eres idiota! Esos era lo que otros querían, pero era tu vida. ¿Por qué querríamos un _hokage_ infeliz e incompleto? La perfección no existe, sin embargo si ustedes, Sasuke y tú son dos partes de algo, debían estar juntos y no solo hablo de la fuerza.

Shizune miró a los dos, padre e hijo y suspiró cuestionando:

–¿Entonces tú amas a…?

Naruto vio a Bolt y este sonrió para darle fuerzas para responder:

–Amo a ese Uchiha, siempre lo hice...

–Hinata lo sabe, verdad –afirmó Shizune.

–Sí, ella sugirió hacerse pasar por la madre de Bolt a cambio, yo… le daría un hijo y una familia. Sé que esto no se verá bien, el que haya mentido y hecho todo esto, también que posiblemente no me querrán como _Hokage_, pero a pesar de tanto trabajo y esfuerzo para ser el _Séptimo_, no creo que lo acepte sin que ellos sean parte de todo.

Shikamaru sonrió de lado:

–Eso ya lo veremos, que es bueno oírte hablar de nuevo como en otro tiempo… regresaste Naruto.

El _jinchūriki_ sonrió rascándose la nuca:

–Pues ahora falta que Sasuke me acepte de nuevo.

–¡¿No le has dicho nada?!

Los consejeros exclamaron y terminaron por sonreír, era muy cierto que Naruto _había vuelto._

000

Hinata recibió una visita esa tarde. Sakura entró sin que la Hyūga la invitara y se plantó en la sala.

–Sarada habló con Bolt.

–…

–Él lo sabe todo, de hecho ya lo sabía. Ya no hay pretextos, pues la otra vez dijiste que lo hacías por el bien del niño.

–Entiendo, pero mi hija se irá conmigo.

Sakura se acercó a la Hyūga hablando firme.

–Ni siquiera intentes usar a tu hija como arma en contra de Naruto, porque no me conoces Hinata.

–Ni tú a mí, yo no haría eso.

Sakura se alejó de la de cabello azul y sonrió:

–Qué bueno que dejamos todo aclarado, debo irme… –Sakura se giró y llamó– Hinata…

–Si.

–Somos jóvenes, bonitas, fuertes, estamos vivas y seremos felices.

–Si Sakura-san.

Las dos _kunoichis_ sonrieron y se despidieron por el momento.

000

Los líderes e importantes _shinobis_ fueron informados y hubo reacciones variadas, sin embargo los que vieron combatir a esa par en la guerra consideraron que no era extraño que hubiesen terminado de ese modo y que juntos deberían estar. Shikamaru consideró que Bolt debía tener el sello en sus ojos de nuevo, pues no era seguro ventilar es parte… aun.

Al término de la reunión oficial, Kakashi llegó hasta su alumno y lo vio de arriba a abajo.

–Me preguntaba cuando lo dirías…

–¿Cómo lo supiste?

–Lo de Sasuke y tú juntos, hace mucho, lo de tu hijo… lo sospeche por el hijo de Gaara.

–Bueno, no sabía cómo decírtelo y si lo tomarías bien.

–Ustedes son mis alumnos, los vi crecer, sufrir y convertirse en excelentes _shinobis_, por eso me duele que no hayan confiado en mí y que arrastraras a Sakura en esto, ella es fuerte no _iba morir de amor_.

–Me equivoque.

–Sí y tienes derecho, porque lo has arreglado.

–Aun me falta un poco.

–Pues qué esperas.

–¿Crees que me pidan que deje el puesto?

–¿Qué escogerías?

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente y se despidió de su _sensei_, saliendo con Bolt, debían ir a la casa con Hinata.

000

Padre e hijo llegaron a su casa y las dos Hyūga lo esperaban. Hinata sirvió la cena y comieron, cuando terminaron ella sonrió viendo a Naruto.

–Gracias por darme una hija… y permitirme estar a tu lado, aunque no _completamente_ –bromeó la de ojos perla.

–Gracias a ti por este tiempo.

–A Sasuke-san no puedo verlo por el momento… yo aún no puedo pedirle perdón.

–No tienes que…

–¡Tengo que! Yo sabía lo que le quitaba y no retrocedí.

–En todo caso fue mi culpa.

–No, parte de ello no, sabía que te sentías atrapado y presionado, siempre has sido tan transparente y… aproveche tu confusión.

Hinata vio al niño y sonrió:

–Fui muy feliz siendo tu mamá y perdóname si alguna vez no pude darte por completo mi amor y te hice sentir triste.

–Yo… –Bolt abrazó a la Hyūga– Gracias.

Naruto decidió que esa noche se quedarían en esa casa, pero al día siguiente tendrían que irse, no sin antes explicarle a ***.

Más tarde esa noche, Bolt fue a la habitación de su padre y se coló en ella acomódense dentro de esta, Naruto sonrió y lo abrazó:

–¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir?

–Estoy nervioso, ¿si no le gusto o está enojado conmigo?

–¿Por qué estaría enojado contigo?

–Porque mentí al decirle que creí en lo que dijo esa noche.

–En todo caso los que mentimos fuimos nosotros. Descansa.

Naruto abrazó al niño y trató de conciliar el sueño, pues él también temía que Sasuke no lo amara ya.

000

Un nuevo día y la aldea se levantaba e iniciaba su vida diaria. El _Hokage_ se levantó y tuvo una charla con su hija, con mucha ayuda de su próxima ex esposa. Al salir rumbo a la oficina Naruto se topó con Hiashi, este lo vio con seriedad, pero la voz segura de Hinata detuvo cualquier amenaza o reclamo a Naruto:

–Padre te recuerdo que fui yo quien lo propuso.

El Hyūga se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a Naruto que llevaba de la mano a Bolt. Hiashi se inclinó y le dijo al niño:

–Un gran clan al que perteneces.

–Sí, los tres, Namikaze, Uzumaki y Uchiha. –dijo orgulloso el niño.

Los dos rubios avanzaron hacia la torre. Naruto no llevaba la capa puesta y de ese modo llegaron a donde Shikamaru regañó al _jinchūriki_.

–¿Por qué llega tarde…_Hokage_? –Naruto y Bolt sonrieron– ¿Acaso creen que los de Konoha son tan tontos para dejar ir a un buen _hokage_ por nimiedades?

000

Sasuke vio la puerta de Konoha y sonrió, deseaba ver a su hija y saber cómo estaba Bolt o de sus avances y travesuras.

000

Sakura y Sarada llegaron a donde los dos rubios esperaban. Los niños se saludaron y se adelantaron a la puerta de la aldea. Y Naruto se acercó tímido ala _kunoichi_…

–Sakura-chan…

–…

–Yo…

–Siempre creí que eras un idiota y lo creo aun.

–…

–Tienes un corazón tan grande que no sabes cuándo parar de ayudar. Ahora vamos allá y cuidado con echar todo a perder.

Amenazó como en los viejos tiempos la _kunoichi_. Los cuatro llegaron a las afueras de la puerta y una figura se fue acercando. Sasuke vio al grupo y no supo cómo tomar esa bienvenida, pues no deseaba hacerse ilusiones, no era tan crédulo. Caminó con paso tranquilo y llegó hasta ellos:

–Bienvenido Sasuke –dijo la médico ninja.

–Gracias.

Sarada codeó a Bolt, mas este se removió y no avanzó, la niña rodó los ojos y avanzó jalando al rubio para llevarlo con ella.

–Bienvenido padre.

Sarada acercó a Bolt.

Este exhaló aire y dijo tímido:

–Bien… venid… do… papá…

Sasuke se quedó asombrado y Sakura fue la que explicó:

–Ya todo se sabe y gran parte fue por qué, Bolt… ¿Quieres decirlo tú?

–Yo –El niño dijo– Esa noche no creí mucho… leí los pergaminos que estudiaba padre, y comprendí…

–¡¿Los leíste?! –preguntó impresionado el Uchiha mayor.

–¡Si el muy…! es un genio como tío Itachi –se enojó Sarada.

Sasuke sonrió por primera vez hacia el rubito.

–Ese sería tu nombre… Itachi. Sin embargo también tienes el nombre de un genio****. –El moreno vio a su hija– ambos los son por ser Uchiha.

–Oh, no seas engreído Sasuke –dijo Sakura.

Naruto rió y Sasuke lo miró:

–Naruto…

–Yo… te regresó lo que te quite y… espero que aceptes _todo_ de vuelta….

El Uchiha mayor negó comprendiendo:

–No lo sé... yo…

Sasuke y Naruto no dijeron, más pues ambos se sobaban la cabeza por un súper golpe de Sakura:

–¡No me vengan con tonterías! ¡No hice todo esto para que no estén juntos!

Los niños se rieron y Sakura los llamó.

–Vamos chicos, que sus padres deben hablar.

Bolt avanzó y se giró gritando:

–¡Ya tengo dos hermanas, un hermano no estaría mal!

–¡Bolt! –gritaron los dos _shinobis_.

–Baka –reprendió Sarada, pero siguió al niño.

Naruto avanzó hacia el bosque y llamó a Sasuke.

–No quiero que haya curiosos.

–No entiendo.

–No lo notaste, eso quiere decir que lo de Bolt si te sorprendió.

–…

–Hay muchos viéndonos.

–Oh…

La pareja caminó adentrándose en el bosque avanzando un buen tramo donde el rubio encontró un lugar y se sentó en las ramas salidas de un árbol.

–Bolt lo entendió, Sarada lo convenció por pedido de Sakura y… él vino a exigirme a su verdadera familia de regreso. No niegan que son tus hijos.

–¿Cómo lo tomó la aldea?

–Bien, sigo de _Hokage_ –rió el rubio.

–Ya veo.

–Sasuke, no he dejado de amarte.

–No puedo, no debo creerte, la última vez que lo hice no resultó bien para mí.

–¿Solo para ti?

–Fueron años de sentir que me abandonaste.

–Fueron años de saber que te perdí y morir cada día un poco.

–…

Naruto se levantó y ofreció:

–Si me pides que deje todo… lo haré.

–Yo no haría eso.

–Yo sí. Sasuke el sol necesita a la luna cerca para poder brillar.

–No seas cursi _dobe_.

El rubio sonrió y Sasuke aceptó que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía hacerlo. Lo atrajo y lo besó.

–Estoy aquí. –concluyó el Uchiha.

–Y te siento.

Respondió el rubio atrayéndolo respondiendo a los gestos de amor, sintiendo que por fin esa pesadilla había terminado y que ese era realmente el final soñado o en todo caso principio.

Las ropas quedaron esparcidas y el rubio se sentó dejando al moreno sobre sus piernas, este se acomodó, para que Naruto lo lubricara con los dedos y de ese modo podes estar unidos de nuevo como años antes.

Naruto entró en Sasuke y ambos sintieron como se acoplaban bien, al iniciar los movimientos de cadera, se escucharon frases amorosas por parte del rubio que Sasuke recibió gustoso a pesar de negarlo.

Al terminar y llegar al clímax, aún se quedaron juntos un rato antes de limpiarse y por fin entrar a Konoha. La gente al verlos juntos murmuró, pero ambos lo enfrentaron, con sus hijos y amiga a su lado.

Bolt cruzó los brazos detrás de su nuca, comentando:

–Sera un niño y se llamara Itachi.

Sarada negó codeando a su medio hermano.

–Tonto, te estás adelantando.

El niño se encogió de hombros sonriendo, pensando que otro niño con _rinnegan_ no sería tan malo.

**Fin**

…

* Taishi (ambición, aspiración) Nombre compuesto: Tai (grande) + Shi (voluntad, espíritu)

Significado: Ambición, aspiración, gran voluntad.

**Sumire (violeta) Significado: Violeta (flor)

***Como es tan odiosita y simplona no se ni como se llama y no lo encontré ni en internet jejeje

****Según traductor de google, Bolt en inglés es tornillo y Neji también, no lo sé y no me crean mucho.

Muchas gracias por comentar y creí que podría darle un final feliz, sin embargo ni cómo ayudar a ese _bonito, perfecto y normal_ final del sensei Kishimoto; para eso tendría que desaparecer a unas cuantas _kunoichis_ y pues se vería sospechoso jejeje No es cierto mi beta me convenció de hacerlo más feliz y aquí lo tienen XD que el original se quedaba en que el relato era real.

Por cierto esto lo hice sin fines de lucro por lo que pude escribir lo que se me dio la gana, lo que no pudo hacer el _sensei_.

lopez-ying.1999, kaoryciel94, pitiizz cullen de Black, narusempai, Moon-9215, , Dareve, Alba marina, Zanzamaru, Sakura-Selene, Renny Black, Hagane Yuuki, light -Púes si hay intento, pero es deber de ellos buscar ser felices jejeje-, Izumi-sakachita, Goten Trunks5, Zussi, Optimiste Fille y Uchiha Hyuga Hinata.

Muchas gracias a mi beta Phitiz Potter Malfoy.


End file.
